


broken pieces

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Badly written porn, Double Penetration, Jjbek, M/M, Otapliroy, Pliroy, bottom!Beka, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: JJ doesn't realize how badly Yuri and Otabek need him.





	broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For Phayte: your dp bottom!Beka is here XD

He was a shaking, broken mess by the time JJ finally got to their hotel room. Beka had fucked him out so hard Yuri was coming dry, and still - still! - he wanted more. It happened every time he won gold. Every fucking time. This empty, fucked up feeling that he was always going to be in Viktor’s shadow, no matter what he did.

Beka would fuck him, ram into him until he saw stars and for a moment it was enough. It never lasted. And as much as he needed his kisses like air and as deep as Beka could reach into him with his fingers and his dick and those long, penetrating stares, he needed more. He always needed more. He needed to hear that deep purr in his ears and smell that sweet pine scent and he needed to be angry - fucking furious - so he could come alive again. He needed that asshole.

And he came. He always came when Beka called. And he always stood there, smiling over Yuri, running a finger over the dried come and grinding against Beka as his shirt and his pants and his ring came off like magic.

Yuri was never in his right mind at this point. Never really quite sure how it all worked.

_”Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…”_

Fucking son of a bitch!

Beks is fucking JJ, slamming into him, and JJ - JJ devours Yuri’s mouth. Hands are everywhere. Yuri doesn't know who is touching who and fuck knows who's pulling his ass up and who's hands are pushing JJ’s dick against him and -

It isn't even a question of coming. He might or might not. It is only a question of that empty place inside going away. Or maybe he just forgets about it? Yuri looks at them. Why does he need them both? “God, princess! You're so fucked out and you're still tight as hell.” Why isn't one or the other enough?

“Jean!” Otabek grabs JJ’s hair and kisses him, hard. If he could've come, Yuri would've come right then and there.

++

JJ was married. Stupidly married. Yuri never understood the point - something about tradition and family, kids and Jesus - what the fuck ever. He only had to hear it one time, over coffee in a pink and blue Helsinki dinner, the day after the their first threeway. Otabek didn't look surprised. And JJ seemed to think it made sense.

“You guys, you've got your own thing going.” He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. “Now, I don't mind playing around, but let's be real? The King isn't going to be second place for anybody.”

“Cut that King JJ shit out.” Yuri wanted to kick him. Hard. “Leave that on the rink. You're Jean Jacques with us. JJ. And…” God! Why didn't he get it? Didn't he _feel_ it? The way they fit together the night before, like jigsaw pieces - Yuri actually forgot all about everything else and - “I thought you liked it. Whatever. Never mind.”

Otabek was sitting next to JJ in the pepto bismol colored booth, looking like he was listening to bad music. He frowned at JJ. “Do what you want.”

JJ nodded. “Isabella doesn't care, as long as it's not girls. No pregnancies and all that.”

“How romantic.” Yuri pushed his coffee away. “I don't care about what your stupid wife says. We want you. With us.”

“I really rile you up, don't I, kitten?” There was a foot gliding up his thigh. He knew who it was. And fuck if that smile didn't make Yuri as hard as a rock. “It's all I got, baby. I'm sorry.”

Otabek looked away. Yuri knew Beka was hurt. It was the second time JJ did this to him. Fuck. “What if Beka and you - what if I backed off so Beka would be-” Yuri blinked the tears back. No. He wasn't going to cry because fuck crying. “I don't have to be most important. You and him -”

JJ grabbed his hand. “Don't do that.” Then another hand was there. Yuri looked up and Beka was shaking his head, _no_ , with panic in his eyes. “God, Yuri.” JJ touched his cheek. “I'm not worth it, okay?”

++

This time he's fucking Beka, fucking him balls deep over the expensive oak wood desk in another hotel room. Yuri's gold medal slaps against his chest with every thrust. And it's good, so good, like a velvet vice every time Beka pushes back against him and moans. God, he loves his moans when he's like this. He wants to record this just to play back the sound of Otabek getting fucked. So he takes out his phone and he does.

But it's not enough. Not enough and they know it. Yuri snarls. He needs him. They need him. They need to feel him, touch him, mix him into this mess so they can feel complete. And he's calling him before knows it. Putting him on FaceTime because he needs to see he's needed. “Get in here, asshole!” He slams into Beka one more time. “Right now!”

It pisses Yuri off that he has to stop and open the door. He should have been here the whole time. He bites the smile off his face and devours his mouth before he can say the bullshit Yuri doesn't want to hear. Otabek is on the floor, aching for it, and Yuri is on his knees, right behind him. “Pull down your pants, stupid.” Yuri yanks them down and sucks.

Somehow he tries to fuck Beka, too. He does, but the rhythm is all jacked up, between JJ’s hands pulling at his hair and Beka backing into him and _fuck!_

“Yura - I need more?” Beka looks up at JJ. Yuri blinks. He means JJ? No, Beka doesn't want him to pull out. He grabs his hand before he can do that. He wants -

_Oh…_

JJ is on his knees. “Guess it's you and me, kitten.” He tips Yuri’s chin up. His kiss tastes like a second hand shot of scotch. “Ready to help out whenever I can.”

Yuri gets underneath Beka. “Are you sure?”

He nods. “I just - “ Yuri touches his cheek. He's not the only one with empty places. “Please?” He's asking them both. He needs them both. Yuri kisses him as JJ grunts and Beka groans.

They both need him.

Somehow Yuri is able to push in, just a little. Beka whimpers as he stares at the medal laying next to Yuri’s head, like a beacon. A drop of sweat falls on Yuri’s lip and he can taste and feel and almost imagine how far Beka is being stretched because - fuck! - JJ is so big it's near impossible for Yuri to even move and - but - when he pushes in it pulls Yuri in too -

And Beka, beautiful, tight, sweet, Beka - _”God - yes!”_ His voice sounds like it's been torn out of his chest and it's everything they need to hear as JJ and Yuri grab each other's hands and move together.

_"God! Yes!”_

++

“I don't understand him.”

Yuri shared a beer with Otabek after they cleaned up and JJ said his goodbyes. “He wants to. And he always does it. So why?” Yuri takes his time as he gulps the crap down. “Why won't he…?”

“Do you?” Otabek shakes his head and finishes it off.

“Do I what?”

Otabek touches his face. “Do you love him?”

“Tch! That idiot?” He only made him forget he was empty inside. That was all. “I -”

Otabek rolled over and took Yuri with him. “Do you love him?” The question was a small, quiet whisper.

Yuri closed his eyes and nodded and Beka pressed their foreheads together and he nodded. And they held each other, tightly - both shaken, broken messes. But this time they couldn't call, because he'd already left.


End file.
